300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akame
'Abilities' ---- Cursed Poison Cost: -'' Cooldown: ''- *''Passive - ''Each time Akame lands her skills on an enemy unit, it will also inflict a deadly poison on the target, the effect can stack up to 3 times. Each time Akame lands her basic attacks on an enemy with Akame's poison debuff, the attack will consume all stacks of poison debuff to inflict bonus damage on the target, dealing AD / AD / AD bonus true damage for 1/2/3 consumed stacks. If the target is a minion, consuming stacks of poison debuff on the target has a chance to instantly kill the target. *''Passive - ''Reduces cooldown of Ennoodzuno R by 1 second / 10 seconds each time Akame kills a non-hero / hero unit. ---- Night Raid Q Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds'' *Active - 'Akame gains '''Night Raid' state that lasts for 3 seconds, she alternately becomes stealth and appears within a short amount of time, Akame gains 20%/40%/60%/80%/100% bonus Movement Speed while being stealth for 1 second, before she gains 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Damage while appearing for 0.5 seconds. The effect triggers 2 times (becoming stealth -> appearing -> becoming stealth -> appearing). When Akame performs her basic attacks or skills while in Night Raid state, Akame will remove the Night Raid state. If Akame ends the Night Raid state with her basic attacks, she will also apply a stack of deadly poison from Cursed Poison on the target. '''''True·Night Raid Q Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds'' *''Available only while in Ennoodzuno state *''Active - ''Akame assaults in the targeted direction, dealing 60/75/90/105/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 10% for 1 second. Each cast of this skill reduces the cooldown of True·Sunder Armor W ''and ''True·Burial E by 1 second. ---- Sunder Armor W Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Akame instantly assaults to the targeted enemy, appearing behind them before striking the target 4 times after a delay of 0.5 seconds to deal 20/25/30/40/50 + Bonus AD physical damage per strike, and reducing target's Armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 2 seconds (the Armor reduction effect is unstackable and can affect only hero units). '''True·Sunder Armor W Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *''Available only while in Ennoodzuno state *''Active - ''Akame instantly assaults to the targeted enemy, appearing behind them before striking the target 4 times after a delay of 0.7 seconds to deal 30/35/40/50/60 + Bonus AD physical damage per strike, and reducing target's Armor by 10/15/20/25/30 for 2.5 seconds (the Armor reduction effect is unstackable and can affect only hero units). Each cast of this skill reduces the cooldown of True·Night Raid Q ''and ''True·Burial E by 1 second. ---- Burial E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Akame instantly assaults toward the targeted enemy before striking them, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + AD physical damage, and within 2 seconds she can cast '''Circular Slash E once as this skill's 2nd cast. True·Burial E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds'' *''Available only while in Ennoodzuno state *''Active 1st Cast - ''Akame instantly assaults toward the targeted enemy before striking them, dealing 50/70/90/110/130 + AD physical damage, and within 2 seconds she can cast True·Circular Slash E once as this skill's 2nd cast. Each cast of this skill reduces the cooldown of True·Night Raid Q and True·Sunder Armor W by 1 second. Circular Slash E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Akame waves her katana on the surrounding area, dealing 50/75/100/125/150 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. '''''True·Circular Slash E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *'''Available only while in Ennoodzuno state *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Akame waves her katana on the surrounding area, dealing 60/85/110/135/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. ---- Ennoodzuno R Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '''135 / 105 / 80 seconds *Passive - 'Each time a nearby non-friendly unit dies, Akame absorbs 1 stack of resentment, the death of an enemy hero can increase the resentment by 5 stacks, the resentment can be stored up to 20 stacks. When Akame unleashes the active of this skill, Akame consumes all stacks of resentment to gain 5% bonus Movement Speed and 5% bonus Attack Damage for every 10 stacks she consumes while within the duration of active effect. *Active - ''Akame is accepted by her Imperial Arm (Teigu) the One Cut Killer Murasame, she absorbs all resentments into her body and gains Ennoodzuno state that lasts for 15 seconds. Within the duration, she gains 20%/25%/30% bonus Movement Speed, 15%/20%/25% bonus Attack Damage, while all of her remaining skills (excluding this skill) will be changed to their true form. *''Note - ''The true form of her skills has a separated cooldown with the normal form of her skills. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes